


According to Chirrut, Baze is ...

by mui2_beta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta
Summary: チアルートののろけ話。別な宇宙の「ローグ・ワン」のメンバーは、諸般の事情で惑星スカリフに直行できず、ほかの惑星を転々としてあるものを入手してからからスカリフに向かうことになった。一方、クレニックは惑星イードゥで負傷し、治療中のため、叛乱軍がデス・スターの設計図を狙っていることを知らなかった。……というわけで、風雲急を告げつつも、時間は割とある（？）別な宇宙のローグ・ワンです。※惑星ジェダの時間は地球時間と同じだと思ってください。





	

チアルートによるとベイズは…

 

　きょうのミーティングは作戦遅延で中止された。こちらで合流するはずの工作員の出発が磁気嵐のせいでずれこみ、数日待つ必要があるということだった。工作員のもたらす情報次第で今後の方針が決まるだけに、無為な待ち時間になりそうだった。  
　集まってすぐに解散という事態にぶつぶつ言いながら、一同はミーティングコーナーを出て行こうとしていた。  
　ベイズは「磁気嵐ってのは珍しいもんじゃないが、厄介だな」と、ぼやいた。  
　チアルートは「おまえと一緒にジェダを離れて放浪したときにも、磁気嵐で難儀したことがあったな」と、微笑んだ。  
「ねえ、チアルートはベイズと知り合って何年ぐらいになるの？」  
　ジンがたずねた。チアルートはすらすら答える。  
「わたしたちが十歳のとき、僧院で出会ったので、共和国の標準時間に換算すると四十何年かな？」  
「待って、計算する……ああ、わかった。で、何歳からつきあってるの？」  
　無邪気な顔でジンは質問した。チアルートはベイズが迷惑そうな空気を発しているのを気づいてか気づかないでか、機嫌良く答える。  
「『つきあう』がどういう内容を指しているかによるが、十歳からだな」  
「ハ？」  
　ベイズが何を言ってるんだという顔でうなった。  
「だって、会ったときから、ずっと、並んで経を読み、並んで武術をし、並んで粥を食ったじゃないか」  
「え？　チアルート、それって『つきあう』？」  
　ジンがつっこむと、  
「寝るときも並んで寝てたんだよ」  
　と、チアルートは答えた。  
「何十人も並んで寝てただろう。誤解させるようなこと言うな」  
　ベイズは妙に機嫌が悪い。  
「わたしはあの頃から、おまえとずっと一緒にいるだろうと思っていたよ」  
　チアルートの答えに、ジンは  
「やっぱりチアルートは直感がすごいね」  
　と、素直に感心している。  
「ねえ、ベイズのどこがいいと思う？」  
「ベイズのいいところ？　それは顔だよ、決まってるだろ」  
　チアルートは即答した。  
　冗談なのか、もっともな答えなのか判断しかねて、キャシアンもボーディも曖昧な顔できいている。立ち去るタイミングを逃してしまったからだ。  
「見えないだろうが」  
　ベイズが茶々をいれると、  
「十五までは見えてたし、触っているからちゃんと見えてるよ……十五のときより、今のほうが男前だぞ」  
　チアルートは平気で答える。  
「ずっと一緒にいるけれど、ベイズは本当にいい男だよ。おもしろくて、頭が良くて、やさしくて、義に厚くて、腕っ節が強くて……な、いい男だろ？」  
　ぬけぬけと自慢されてジンは、思わず素直に、  
「いいなー」  
　と言ってしまう。  
　チアルートは、  
「ジン、いつか、きみも心から信じ合える人に会えるよ」  
　と、微笑んだ。  
「ねえ、どうしてそんなにベイズのことを信頼できるの？」  
　そうきかれて、チアルートは一瞬考え込んだ。  
「なぜ……そんなこと考えたこともなかったな」  
　ちょっと考えたあと、  
「ベイズはわたしのことを何よりも大切に思ってくれている。自分よりも」  
　と、答えた。チアルート自身のことは言わずもがなのようだった。  
「パパとママみたい」  
　ジンは両親を思い出して、目をうるませている。  
　キャシアンとボーディはエンドレスでリミットレスなのろけに、からかう気力も失っていた。  
　ふと気がつくと、ベイズの姿はミーティングコーナーから消えていた。  
「ベイズは逃げたんだろう？」  
　チアルートが笑って言うと、ジンは、  
「じゃあ、メイクラブ的な方面を……」  
　と、言い出した。  
　キャシアンが咳払いして、  
「それはプライベートだからきかないほうが」  
　と、たしなめたのに、チアルートは、  
「大丈夫、答えたくないことはこたえないから」  
　と、微笑んだ。  
「……しゃべる気満々なんだ」  
　ボーディがつぶやいた。  
「わたし、そういう経験ないんでー」  
　ジンは好奇心で一杯という顔で、たずねた。  
「やっぱり相性とかそういうのってあるの？　そういうのってどういうことでわかるの？」  
　この質問も、チアルートには予想外のもののようだった。  
「相性……ほかの人間としたことがないから考えたこともないな……いつも素晴らしいから、相性は最高ということだろう」  
「そっか〜」  
　ジンはひたすら感心している。  
「ずっと一緒にいても飽きないっていいな……ねえ、じゃあ、ベイズって上手なの？」  
「ベイズはやさしくて、情熱的だし、わたしがどう感じてるのかをとても気にしているので、気持ちよさしか感じたことがないな……それが『上手』ということならそうかもしれない」  
　いまひとつ伝わっていないと思ったのか、チアルートはつけたした。  
「セックスはとても重要だが、数ある愛の行為のひとつに過ぎない。愛がなければ味気ないものだ。言葉ひとつ、触れる指先ひとつ、呼吸ひとつも、愛があれば違うものになる。それは、ベイズとずっと一緒にいて、だんだんわかってきたことだ」  
　ジンはうなずいた。  
「それで、二人は最初からうまくいってたの？」  
「初めてのとき、ベイズは泣いた。わたしの純潔を汚したんじゃないか、傷つけたんじゃないかと、すごく気遣ってくれていたからだ。わたしはいいと言ったのに」  
「ちょっと待て、おれは泣いてないぞ」  
　いつの間にか戻ってきたベイズが遮った。  
「すまない、二度目のときだな」  
「いい加減なことを言うな」  
「忘れたのか？　おまえも忘れっぽ」  
　ベイズはチアルートの口を手で覆い  
「きょうはこの辺にしておいてやれ、チアルート。スカリフにつくまでに、おれのほくろの数までばらすつもりだな」  
　と言った。  
「こいつの言うことは話半分にきいといてくれ、『嘘じゃない』とこいつは言うかもしれないが、フォースで増幅されてる」  
　そして、そのままチアルートを抱え上げ、ドカドカと足音をさせてミーティングコーナーから姿を消した。

 

了


End file.
